Parlor Wars
by WonderDaze
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is no ordinary country boy because unlike any other country boy he has dream, a dream to make everyone beautiful … seriously SasuNaru


**Hi everyone!! I'm back and armed with a new story! I'll be uploading new chapters of Aoi Sora and The Courtship of Uzumaki Naruto soon! I'm sorry for the delay but I'm afraid I had the writer's block bad.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Uzumaki Naruto is no ordinary country boy because unlike any other country boy he has dream, a dream to make everyone beautiful … seriously.

Naruto adored his mother's skill in hair dressing though not trained professionally she was the town's best hair dresser, Naruto's father the sheriff is very supportive of his wife heck he even sweeps the floor if he drops by from the station.

Naruto's parents are very supportive of his sexuality. Playing matchmaker to Naruto is their favorite pastime. Bob was one of them… Big hairy scary Bob *shivers*

Today is the day that Naruto takes a big step towards his dream; he was leaving for the big city! He saved up enough working at the local bar as a singer and at his mom's salon as a junior stylist to start a new salon in the big city Konoha. Fixing his shoulder length hair he got ready.

The townsfolk of Mizu-gakure are torn between being saddened by the fact that their little ball of sunshine would be leaving and being overjoyed by Naruto getting closer to his dreams. At the end of the day the happiness overruled their sadness and bid Naruto the greatest of luck and the warmest of goodbyes.

Naruto got on his dad's truck, baggage at hand ready for the hour drive to the train station.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the train…

"Naruto is that you?" pale lavender eyes gazed at the blonde haired beauty curled at his chair sleeping.

"Huh? No miss I don't need more chocolates thank you" Naruto waved dismissively without even looking at her and continued his sleep; a sweet laugh finally awoke Naruto from his slumber.

"Hinata!! What are you doing here?" blue eyes stared at her with excitement

"I visited my dad and Hanabi, what about you?" her pale lavender eyes mirrored his excitement

"Well I'm off to the big city to start my own salon!" People passing by their cart stopped and looked at them weirdly

"Really? Well do you have a place in mind? To start your salon I mean." Hinata was once a very shy child but due to Naruto's influence she started to believe in herself and express her feelings too

"Uhhh… I never thought about that before hehehe"

"No surprise there"

"Hey!"

"Well do you want to stay with me then? I can help you find a place to start your salon and for sure you don't have any idea where to start."

"Geez Hinata no need to make me sound stupid." He was met with a cold stare

"Fine I concede but I don't want to be a burden you know." A pout adorned his face

"It's okay we can share the rent and the bills" it was a very tempting idea

"Well if it's really okay…" at that moment the train finally stopped, signaling their arrival at Konoha's grand station.

"Of course it is!" by the time they got their luggage Hinata was dragging Naruto like a rag doll a quite cute sight to behold.

Outside the station…

"I have to warn you though, where I live… you can't really say it's the high end of the neighborhood." Pale lavender eyes downcast avoiding contact with blue.

"Who cares as long as it has a roof and four walls nothing can be more perfect." Insert patented Sunshine smile here

Naruto's POV

You have got to be kidding me… how can Hinata live in a place like this??? A grown up man would be scared to even step in this kind of block! Wow I know Hinata's family had it bad being that her cousin Neji stole all their money years back and leaving them to starve but now they're doing okay I'm sure her dad would be disgusted to see his baby girl to be in a place like this! Hinata almost reading my thoughts…or just maybe she heard me mumbling…

"I know you're wondering why I stay in a place like this but I don't want my dad to be pressured in giving me more Hanabi's going to high school soon they need the money more than I do… besides I earn enough to pay for my tuition and rent and its not that bad once you get used to it" she finished softly

I look around once more seeing the place in a new light sure the vandals are everywhere you look but the art is unbelievable, it's noisy but more noise more fun right?? And then I saw it a two girls walking towards us they had horrible hair Ughhh… who the hell styles their hair shaped as an alligator and an elephant??

"Hey Hi-Na-Ta! Got some spare cash?" a girl with dull blonde hair ( I refuse to think that her hair can be as golden as mine!!) "Sorry Tayuya but I don't have any left" said a very scared Hinata what are these guys err… girls doing to her?! I grabbed wrist and pull her away walking in a totally random direction but then elephant girl tried to stop us by pulling my hair… NO ONE touches my hair Hinata knows that Hell, what do you think happened to Bob the abominable hair man?? He just disappeared? Caught the flu? No way! Naruto shave his hair off until he's bald that's what he did! So going back Elephant girl I barely caught her name was it Karen? No… I think its Karin… pulled my hair so I grabbed her by the wrist letting go of Hinata pulled out something from my backpack (a spray bottle) and sprayed her like there's no tomorrow and as expected her elephant hair started drooping starting from its snout it almost looked like it was melting… marvelous. Tayuya seemed to be still in shocked never anticipated the sudden splash on her hair and she too felt her alligator droop down slowly. They both screamed bloody murder so I got Hinata's arms and ran off...

When we finally stopped running leaning on the wall Hinata was shaking! Could it be that she had developed a phobia for those girls or did they cause Hinata to have some sort of heart illness? *sob* Hinata's going to die!! A giggle broke me out of my pre-mourning trance and I saw Hinata giggling uncontrollably now OMG she had it bad a new virus perhaps? Oh no what if its contagious?! My Dreams NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! A few seconds later Hinata was there in front of me staring like I'm a fly…. *Ahem* a butterfly and then a loud smack my vision blur for a minute or two… Okay I'm fine now

"So Hinata… where are we now?" I ask the now back to normal Hinata (I better keep close observation the virus might be malignant.)

"We're here" she smiles

**Read and Review... or else!**


End file.
